If the life can be better somewhere
by Fairya
Summary: Harry est abandonné et rejeté par sa famille alors que tous croient que c'est son jumeau Derrick qui est l'élu. Sa tante l'abandonne à son tour, à peine arrivé, à l'orphelinat du coin là où Louve Silver le trouvera et l'adoptera avec son vieil ami Sirius Black. Il découvrira ce que c'est réellement une famille aimante et que le destin n'est jamais totalement écrit.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première œuvre sur fanfiction, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Hormis Louve Silver qui elle m'appartient entièrement.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et laissez moi vos reviews si vous en avez envie!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Prologue

En cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne se doutait du drame qui allait se produire. Alors que les Potter étaient à une soirée de gala organisé par le ministère, Peter Pettigrew, le gardien du secret de leur localisation, gardait les jumeaux Harry et Derrick Potter. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte à son maître afin qu'il puisse éliminer la menace qui pesait sur sa vie à cause de cette prophétie. Seul l'un des deux garçons était capable de l'anéantir, mais pourquoi prendre le risque? Autant les tuer tous les deux. Peter se trouvait dans un coin, tremblant, ne cessant de demander pardon dans sa tête pour sa faiblesse et pour la trahison qu'il commettait.

Voldemort s'approcha des berceaux et eu un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, comment de si ridicules êtres faibles pouvaient avoir raison de lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, maître en magie noire. Il prononça les deux mots mortels qui scellèrent le destin des enfants Potter. Harry se réveilla et croisa le regard du mage alors que celui-ci lança l'avada kedavra. Ce qui se déroula les minutes suivantes semblèrent être un rêve. Le sort d'un vert mortel venait de rebondir sur une sorte de bouclier et était retourné contre son envoyeur. Le sort toucha le lord noir qui dans un cri de douleur tomba en poussières ne laissant que sa robe noir et l'onde de choc qui craqua le plafond et fit tomber des morceaux de bois dont l'un toucha Derrick.

James et Lily Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black entrèrent en catastrophe dans la chambre des enfants et découvrir le carnage. Derrick pleurait fortement, tandis qu'Harry regardait autour de lui, son front saignant à cause de sa blessure en forme d'éclair. Il n'y avait nulle trace de Pettigrew qui s'était sauvé avec la baguette de son maître, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de ses anciens amis. Le grand Albus Dumbledore entra quelques minutes plus tard alors que Lily serrait fort dans ses bras Derrick pour le calmer et que Sirius prenait dans ses bras Harry pour le rassurer malgré l'absence de pleure.

«La prophétie s'est réalisé, le mage noir a été défait et d'après ce que je peux voir au vu de la blessure de Derrick, c'est lui l'enfant de la prophétie.» déclara le vieux sorcier.

«Mais Harry aussi a une blessure, regardez son front!» s'exclama Sirius qui n'y comprenait rien.

«Voyons Sirius, si Albus dit que c'est Derrick l'élu, alors c'est que c'est lui. Il est le plus à même de s'y connaître.» répondit James qui ne porta pas attention à son autre fils, n'ayant des yeux que pour Derrick.

«Oui, il est évident que Derrick est celui qui a défait Voldemort, Harry a été blessé par l'une des planches du plafond. Mais nous devons réfléchir à ce que nous devons faire. Il est évident que Voldemort n'est pas complètement mort et qu'il reviendra tôt ou tard, il faudra l'entraîner pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin. Il y a un trop grand risque qu'Harry devienne jaloux de son frère et nous ne pouvons pas laisser de si mauvaises pensées entourés son frère. Il doit être élevé dans l'amour. Non, il vaut mieux qu'Harry soit confier à votre sœur Petunia. C'est pour le mieux.» dit Dumbledore.

«Mais vous êtes fous?! Petunia exècre tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie! Il aura une enfance malheureuse! Je suis son parrain, je peux parfaitement le prendre avec moi et l'élever.» s'écria Padfoot complètement sous le choc des propos du vieux fou.

«Non! Il ira chez Petunia Dursley, c'est pour le plus grand bien Sirius, crois-moi. Derrick aura besoin de ton attention davantage qu'Harry.» termina Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

«Oui Sirius, c'est pour le mieux. Derrick a un grand destin devant lui et il a besoin de nous. Harry s'en tirera très bien.» dit Lily en lui prenant Harry des bras.

«Il vaut mieux que tu écrives une lettre à ta sœur. On l'accrochera à sa couverture et on laissera Harry à sa porte.» dit James.

«Excellente idée mon chéri, comme ça nous n'aurons pas à la voir.» s'exclama Lily excitée à l'idée d'avoir réglé l'épine qu'ils avaient dans le pied. Elle partie rapidement écrire la lettre et quitta la demeure pour aller mener Harry à sa nouvelle demeure, elle ne porta même pas un regard à son fils lorsqu'elle le déposa, comme si elle l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie. Pendant ce temps.

«Comment oses-tu faire sa James?! Abandonné ainsi ton fils comme s'il n'était rien du tout!» cria Black sur le plus vieux des Potter.

«Mais Sirius, pourquoi dis-tu cela? Je n'ai pas abandonné Derrick, tu vois il est là dans mes bras.» dit Potter ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son ami de longue date.

«HARRY! Je te parle de ton AUTRE fils HARRY. Pas de Derrrick!» hurla Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus. Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami, comment pouvait-il agir ainsi.

«Ah, lui. Albus l'a dit. C'est pour le plus grand bien de tous. Harry comprendra lorsqu'il sera plus vieux et puis, Harry n'aurait que causer des problèmes à Derrick. Il a aussi besoin de toi, tu es son parrain avant tout et ton devoir de parrain exige que tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour le protéger» continua le saint Potter comme s'il était dans sa propre bulle.

«Et bien se sera sans moi! Je suis aussi le parrain d'Harry et s'il y a bien un seul des deux qui est besoin de moi c'est bien lui avec la folle qui sert de sœur à Lily.» termina Sirius qui s'apprêtait à partir.

«Mon garçon, réfléchissez un peu. Harry n'est pas important, mais Derrick oui, c'est lui l'élu qui sera amené à détruire définitivement Voldemort. C'est pour le plus…» commença Albus.

«Vous pouvez vous le foutre au CUL votre plus grand bien de tous. Allez en enfer tandis que vous y êtes et oubliez-moi.» dit Sirius en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il devait retrouver Harry au plus vite avant que quelque chose de grave arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voilà la suite! Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Chapter One

Petunia Dursley réputée pour être un modèle pour ses voisins, plaçait la normalité en haut de sa liste de priorité. Alors, lorsqu'elle découvrit au matin la présence d'un enfant sur le pas de sa porte, elle fut outrée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de l'un des fils de sa sœur. On pouvait la qualifié de bien des termes péjoratifs, mais jamais elle ne mettrait en danger la vie d'un enfant, la simple idée d'abandonner son fils comme l'avait fait sa sœur était en tout point inimaginable à ses yeux.

Elle connaissait le tempérament de son mari qui, comme elle, détestait tout ce qui touchait à la magie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prendre Harry sous son toit sous peine de lui faire vivre une enfance plus que malheureuse. Elle alla donc porter Harry dans l'orphelinat le plus proche afin qu'il puisse avoir la chance de se trouver une famille chaleureuse malgré son anormalité qu'était la magie. Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce matin de novembre, Harry fut trouvé par la dame de l'orphelinat et y restait depuis quelques jours.

Louve Silver était une jeune femme dynamique et maîtresse en potions mondialement réputée pour ses talents, mais aussi pour sa création, une potion qui détruisait à la source toutes traces de magies noires sur une victime. Même si elle était une sang-pur et qu'elle venait d'une riche famille et malgré le fait qu'elle avait passé sa scolarité dans la maison Slytherin à Hogwarts, elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais adhéré à la vision de se lord noir de pacotilles. Il salissait le nom de sa famille en prônant l'annihilation des muggle-born disant qu'ils étaient impurs et indigne de la société sorcière. Son ancêtre Salazar Slytherin se retournerait dans sa tombe. Heureusement qu'elle avait récupéré le basilic présent dans la chambre des secrets durant ses années à Hogwarts, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que le vieux fou drogué au citron ferait d'une telle créature puissante. Finlay était le roi des serpents et peu savait qu'il pouvait changer de taille, mais aussi choisir de tuer ou non avec son regard.

Dès qu'elle l'avait trouvé, un lien puissant les avait reliés, il l'avait reconnu comme étant la véritable héritière de son premier maître, elle avait la même puissance que lui. Depuis, il l'accompagnait partout où elle allait. Et contrairement à ses confrères et consœurs de Slytherin qui traitait Sirius Black de traître à son sang, elle les avait ignoré et avait sympathisé avec le jeune homme. Même si celui-ci avait été méfiant au départ, il avait rapidement découvert le même amour des blagues qu'elle avait, comme lui et une intelligence hors du commun. Elle ne croyait pas à toute cette suprématie du sang et elle lui avait fait bien comprendre. Résultats? Ils avaient développé une amitié en secret et elle avait perduré au-delà des années d'école par des lettres.

Louve avait déménagé deux ans plus tôt au Canada afin d'avoir la paix et ne pas être poursuivit par Voldy et ses danseuses de cancans car elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en prenant le contrôle du coffre à Gringotts de leur ancêtres commun Salazar Slytherin en tant qu'héritière légitime, mais, là, sa magie avait fait des siennes ses derniers jours, une sorte de très forte intuition qui la poussait à revenir en Angleterre pour une raison qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à lors. Elle marcha discrètement dans la partie sorcière de Londres, mais rapidement, son don la poussa vers la partie muggle de Londres. Elle se laissa guider par sa magie qui l'emmena devant un vieil orphelinat en décrépitude. Elle s'étonna un moment, puis décida d'entrer.

Ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Louve vit plusieurs enfants de tout âge portant des vêtements rapiécés et trop grand pour eux. Ils semblaient laissés à eux même. Une grande femme rondouillarde s'approcha d'elle, l'air sévère.

«Bonjour M'dame, que puis-je faire pour vous? Vous désirez adopter un de ses gamins?» demanda la femme avec un très fort accent.

«Et bien en faite, je venais plutôt regarder les lieux en vu de peut-être racheter cet orphelinat et le rénové du sous-sol au toit afin que ses enfants aient des meilleurs conditions de vie, je sais à quel point le gouvernement rechigne à investir dans ses lieux public comme celui-ci.» dit Louve qui vit le visage de la femme devenir plus rayonnant.

«Oh qu'elle merveilleuse nouvelle! Je n'arrêtes pas de faire des demandes pour pouvoir au moins acheter à ses pauvres bougres des vêtements neufs et plus chaud aussi surtout que nous sommes en hiver, mais jamais je ne reçois de réponses à mes demandes. Vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel. Visiter autant que vous voulez et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me demander.» s'exclama la femme qui sembla avoir rajeunit de 10 ans.

«Merci, quel est votre nom madame?» demanda poliment Louve.

«Je me nomme Alice Reidfer.» répondit aussitôt Alice.

«Et bien, merci Madame Reidfer, je suis déjà assez convaincu d'acheter ce lieu et en faire un orphelinat privée.» termina la jeune femme qui poursuivit son inspection.

Sa magie la mena à l'étage où peu d'enfant se trouvait. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière porte du fond et l'ouvrit doucement. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit un petit garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes tranquille dans un coin de la chambre. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de un an au maximum, il avait des yeux verts émeraudes magnifiques, puis elle s'attarda à la forme de son visage et là, ce fut le choc, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. S'était Harry Potter. Mais que faisait-il ici? Sirius lui avait envoyé une photo des jumeaux 3 mois auparavant, ils avaient heureux et elle savait, pour avoir lu le Daily Prophet, que Voldychou avait été détruit, du moins, en partie, elle savait pertinemment que ce vieux con avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche et qu'il avait encore d'autres moyens de leur pourrir la vie. Donc, pourquoi, Harry, frère du soi-disant survivant, était abandonné ainsi dans cet orphelinat désaffecté et pourquoi Sirius ne l'avait pas gardé avec lui, elle ne comprenait rien. Elle était si en colère, quel sorte de parents étaient les Potter pour ainsi laissé tomber l'un des leur? Elle était décidé à adopter Harry dans les plus bref délais, mais avant elle devait écrire à Sirius afin qu'il ramène son derrière illico presto ici, car elle avait besoin des réponses à ses questions. Elle écrivit sa lettre rapidement et l'envoya par sa corneille qui l'attendait sur une branche en face de la fenêtre. Quel merveilleuse créature fidèle qu'était Sissy sa corneille et amie. Elle s'installa avec Harry et s'amusa avec lui.

Sirius déprimait depuis deux jours. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Harry, pire, lorsqu'il c'était rendu chez Petunia pour récupérer son filleul, elle lui avait crié dessus en disant qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir des pouvoirs mais qu'ils étaient aussi les pires hypocrites et salauds existant. Qu'ils étaient des monstres d'abandonner ainsi leur enfant et que même si Harry était sorcier, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé vivre dans sa maison pour le faire souffrir de l'intolérance gravissime de son mari, si son neveu serait venu vivre avec eux, il aurait certainement finit dans le placard sous l'escalier ce qu'elle ne voulait pas pour lui. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez en lui disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'orphelinat où elle l'avait déposé et que même si elle le savait, elle ne lui dirait pas. Sirius était entrain de cuvé sa bouteille de firewhisky quand il vit Sissy cogner à sa fenêtre. Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Louve, elle au moins, elle avait toujours prit la peine de l'écouter lorsqu'il en avait besoin contrairement à ses anciens ''amis''.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Je ne m'excuserai pas de la longue attente de ma précédente lettre, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis revenue en Angleterre il y a peu suite à une forte intuition. Alors, tu comprendras ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert que ma magie me conduisait vers un orphelinat à Londres et que j'y aie rencontré ton filleul Harry, TON FILLEUL SIRIUS! Veux-tu me dire, oh nom de Merlin et de Salazar, pourquoi ton filleul que tu me disais aimer plus que tout au monde, se retrouve dans un foutu orphelinat muggle en décrépitude alors que le reste de sa si merveilleuse famille de la lumière se trouve en parfaite santé dans leur immense manoir à manger du canard et autres victuailles de luxe! Nom d'un scroute à pétard Sirius! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Tu ferais mieux de me rejoindre fissa à l'orphelinat Ste-Augustine ou je te jure que Voldy et ses danseuses de cabarets te paraîtront être des moutons contrairement à ce que je te ferai subir!_

 _Louve_

Sirius perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Une Louve en colère était quelque chose que personne en ce monde ne désirait voir, au contraire, il fallait faire ses bagages et fuir à l'autre bout du monde pour espérer ne serait-ce que survivre sans trop de dégâts à sa fureur. Puis, la colère le submergea à nouveau en repensant à ce que les Potter avait fait. Il enfila son manteau et transplana rapidement à l'orphelinat pour ne pas subir trop durement les foudres de Louve. Il entra dans le bâtiment et comme l'avait décrit Louve, se bâtiment était délabré et on laissait des enfants vivre là-dedans. Il monta rapidement les marches et se laissa guider vers la magie de Louve qui pulsait dangereusement. Il cogna à la porte, puis entra et referma la porte en ajoutant un sort de silence pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Là, il vit Louve s'amuser avec Harry dans ses bras, celui-ci riait aux éclats et quand il le vit, il tendit les bras vers lui.

«Hey champion! Je t'ai enfin trouvé.» dit Sirius en se mettant rapidement à genoux face à eux afin de ne pas brusquer son amie.

«Maintenant que tu es arrivé, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé pour qu'Harry se retrouve ici?» demanda doucement Louve qui avait vu l'état de Sirius. Il avait l'air misérable et elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que ce que cela laissait croire.

«Lorsque Voldy, comme tu l'appelles, a attaqué les jumeaux, il a été détruit. Nous sommes arrivés moi et les Potter pour voir comment ils allaient. Pettigrew était introuvable ce qui m'a fait comprendre que c'était lui le traître. Dumbledore est arrivé et a déclaré que Derrick était l'élu et qu'il était mieux pour le bonheur de ce dernier que les Potter se débarrasse d'Harry en l'abandonnant chez sa sœur Petunia, tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlé d'elle.» raconta Sirius en se rapprochant d'eux, puis il s'installa à leur côté, soulager d'avoir sous les yeux son filleul et sa plus vieille amie.

«Oui, je me rappelle, tu me disais qu'elle détestait tout ce qui était magique simplement parce qu'elle était jalouse de Lilianne.» dit Louve en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Padfoot.

«C'est ça et bien Lilianne a osé écrire une foutu lettre à la sœur et déposer Harry comme un vulgaire paquet sur le pas de sa porte. Et tout ça parce que le grand foutu Albus crétin Dumbledore en avait décidé ainsi soi-disant pour le plus grand bien de tous. Et James qui me disait que je devais m'y faire et m'occuper de Derrick et oublier Harry.» dit Sirius qui fulminait intérieurement.

«Et tu leur as dit quoi?» demanda la jeune Slytherin curieuse.

«Je leur aie dit d'aller se faire foutre et d'aller en enfer, que mes devoirs de parrains, Harry en avait davantage besoin que son autre fils. Et je suis partie. J'ai été directement chez Petunia le lendemain pour découvrir qu'elle avait été le porter à un orphelinat, qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom, mais que même si elle le savait, elle ne me le dirait pas car nous étions des monstres d'ainsi abandonner l'un des nôtres.» termina le jeune homme en prenant Louve et Harry dans ses bras.

«Et bien je comprends mieux, j'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient que de sales hypocrites. Lilianne Evans était et est toujours une arriviste qui veut la richesse et le prestige que lui apporte le nom Potter, même si au public elle montre qu'elle est douce et aimante, une vraie combattante du bien et Potter, un sale gosse qui veut l'attention de tout le monde et qui se croit supérieur à tous et chacun parce qu'il combat au côté du vieux fou.» répondit un peu agressivement Louve en caressant les cheveux d'Harry qui s'était endormit.

«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais rien dit si tu te doutais de tout ça?» demanda Sirius qui n'avait jamais douté une seule seconde que Louve avait vu derrière le masque de ceux qu'il avait un jour considérer comme des amis.

«Est-ce que tu m'aurais cru à cette époque? J'étais une Slytherin et toi un Gryffindor. Tu aurais pu croire que je voulais te retourner le cerveau pour te faire changer de camp ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Je ne voulais pas risquer ton amitié qui m'était précieuse pour des intuitions que j'avais à l'époque.» répondit plus calmement la blonde.

«Tu as raison, malgré tout, je suis content que tu possèdes ce don, car sinon, jamais je n'aurais retrouvé Harry et qui sait ce qui se serait produit. Je suis heureux de vous avoir près de moi. Je dois t'avouer que ton absence a été très difficile pour moi et il est hors de question que je sois à nouveau éloigner d'Harry et de toi.» dit Sirius.

«Alors que dirais-tu de m'épouser?»


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon matin tout le monde!**

 **Enfin, il est 7h42 AM pour moi ^^. Et juste avant de partir au travail, je tenais à vous poster le chapitre que j'ai écris hier. Donc voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Chapter Two

«Alors que dirais-tu de m'épouser?» dit Louve le plus sérieusement du monde.

«Quoi?!» s'exclama Sirius les yeux exorbités.

«Épouse-moi.» répéta la jeune femme en le regardant.

«Quoi?!» recommença Padfoot n'y croyant toujours pas.

«Rhooo ne te fait pas plus idiot qu'un veracrasse. Harry va avoir besoin de son parrain et d'une figure maternelle. On se connaît depuis longtemps Sirius, on connaît les qualités et les défauts de l'autre comme personne. On s'entend à merveille et on se manque l'un l'autre. Alors pourquoi pas? Ainsi, si on adopte Harry ensemble en tant que mari et femme, cela passera mieux aux yeux du ministère qui en voyant le nom des deux plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre, lèveront les yeux et on n'aura pas de problème. Et puis… j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi. Bon nombre d'hommes m'ont approché pour faire de moi leur épouse mais… ils n'étaient pas toi. Tu es le seul homme que je veux dans ma vie ainsi…» commença Louve qui fut interrompu par Sirius qui l'embrassa tendrement. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

«Oui, oui je veux t'épouser. J'ai tenté de me mettre en couple avec d'autres femmes, mais elles n'étaient pas toi. Je ne pouvais croire les sentiments que j'avais pour toi et j'avais peur que si je t'avouais mes sentiments, notre amitié en prendrait un coup et je ne voulais surtout pas perdre cela.» répondit Sirius qui l'embrassa de plus belle sans réveiller Harry.

«Alors Gringotts?» demanda la descendante de Slytherin.

«Gringotts, ainsi nous pourrons à la fois nous marier et adopter Harry par le sang et faire de lui notre fils biologique, c'est interdit aujourd'hui au ministère, mais pas à la banque, je ne veux pas que les Potter viennent à le réclamer plus tard.» dit le brun en caressant la tête d'Harry.

«Tu as raison et puis, c'est ce à quoi je pensais. La potion que les gobelins possèdent est si puissante qu'elle détruit entièrement le sang des parents biologiques pour le remplacer par celui des parents adoptifs, en résumer, c'est comme si je l'avais mit au monde. Ainsi, les Potter ne pourront jamais le réclamer puisqu'il ne sera plus leur fils.» dit Louve en se relevant avec l'aide de Sirius. Ils quittèrent la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la gouvernante Reidfer.

«Madame Reidfer, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que je vais de ce pas acheter cet orphelinat afin qu'il soit rénover entièrement. Les enfants auront d'ici là de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que tout ce qu'ils auront besoin pour l'école pour les plus vieux. Je tiens à ce que vous restiez en poste, c'est moi qui, dorénavant, vous donnera votre salaire qui je l'espère, sera à la hauteur. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide supplémentaire pour vous occuper des enfants n'hésitez pas à engager quelqu'un. Je me fis à vous. Oh et, moi et mon mari ici présent, qui a eu la gentillesse de me rejoindre, nous allons adopter ce magnifique petit garçon qui nous a séduit. Puisque nous allons directement à la banque nous remplirons les papiers d'adoption. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée! » dit Louve en lui souriant. Dans d'autre circonstance, il aurait été hautement improbable qu'un couple quitte avec un enfant dans les bras non sans avoir passer des testes et de nombreuses étapes pour valider une adoption, mais il n'y avait rien qu'un bon petit sort de confusion et un oubliette légèrement modifier pour faire oublier à la femme, après leur départ, l'existence d'Harry.

Sirius et Louve quittèrent rapidement les lieux avec Harry avec eux. Leur vie allait changer du tout au tout. Ils prirent un taxi en direction du Leaky Cauldron, car ils ne savaient pas l'impacte qu'aurait un transplanage sur l'enfant. Après avoir passé discrètement par le passage arrière, ils prirent la direction de Gringotts. Ils entrèrent dans ce lieu de richesse et allèrent vers le fond où Griphook, le conseiller privé des nobles familles Black et Slytherin, les attendait. Sirius se demanda comment il avait fait pour savoir, puis il se rendit à l'évidence que les gobelins avaient leur secret et celui-ci en était un parmi tant d'autres.

«Bienvenue Lady Slytherin, Lord Black, veuillez me suivre.» dit le conseiller en leur faisant signe. Ils le suivirent tout en gardant la tête haute telle les sang-pur qu'ils étaient. Une fois dans le bureau privé, ils prirent place sur les fauteuils face à leur conseiller.

«Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous?» demanda humblement Griphook.

«Nous désirions que vous nous mariez aujourd'hui selon les anciennes traditions, puis cela fait, nous voudrions adopter par le sang le jeune Harry Potter abandonné et rejeté par sa famille en faveur de son frère et si possible le faire examiner par vos meilleurs guérisseurs car je sens de la magie noire près de lui.» expliqua Sirius qui décida, pour la première fois de sa vie, de prendre des décisions qui allaient changer sa vie. Il était temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités, il était prêt. Louve fut surprise qu'il choisisse une union selon les anciennes traditions aujourd'hui oublié par la majorité des sorciers et sorcières.

Autrefois, cette union était favorisée car elle liait les prétendants au niveau des âmes et de la magie, il n'y avait pas de divorce ou de désunion. Il était impossible de briser ce lien, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle aujourd'hui, les sorciers préféraient les contrats magiques aux rituels, moins risqué, surtout pour leur argent. Louve eu un doux sourire en regardant celui qui deviendrait bientôt son mari. Si on lui avait dit il y a deux ans qu'elle reviendrait en Angleterre et qu'elle se marierait dans la même semaine au seul qui avait fait battre son cœur, elle l'aurait traité de fou. Elle reporta son regard sur Griphook.

«Bien bien, il y a bien longtemps qu'un couple n'a pratiqué cet ancien rituel et je serai heureux d'être votre maître de cérémonie, mais d'abord, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais faire examiner l'enfant, si ce que vous dites est vrai, je crains que cela soit plus grave que l'on puisse le croire.» dit le gobelin en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le couple. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et intima les deux autres à le suivre dans une salle annexe où d'autres gobelins les attendaient.

Ils installèrent le bambin sur un lit et le plus vieux des gobelins, maître Orack, lança quelques sorts et ce qu'il découvrit le terrifia sur place. Ce qu'il y avait au niveau de la cicatrice n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une abomination aux yeux de la nation gobeline. Qu'un être doté d'intelligence puisse sciemment avec toute connaissance de cause fractionner son âme était une quête folle.

«Nom d'un galion, je n'avais jamais vu cela auparavant, personne saint d'esprit ne ferait une telle chose, c'est une abomination!» s'exclama le vieux gobelin sous le choc.

«Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'a-t-il?» demanda Louve inquiète pour son futur fils.

«Ce qu'il a? Il a ni plus ni moins ce que vous sorcier appeler un horcruxe, en d'autres termes, il a en lui un morceau d'âme qui ne lui appartient pas, très certainement celui à l'origine de cette cicatrice.» expliqua Orack.

«Oh bon sang… mais alors, ce n'est pas Derrick qui a vaincu Voldy, mais Harry!» dit tout haut la jeune femme sous le choc. Puis, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

«Ce n'est sûrement le premier qu'il crée. Je suis certaine que ce fou de mage noir a créé d'autres de ces abominations et en a confier à certains de ses plus proches serviteurs. Car on ne peut pas créer soudainement cela non sans en avoir fait d'autre auparavant.» expliqua Louve son raisonnement ce que les gobelins approuvèrent gravement.

«Alors il nous faudra faire la vérification de tous les coffres afin de s'assurer qu'aucune de ses horreurs ne soient présent, se serait la fin de Gringotts si on apprenait que nous avons laissez entré et gardé l'une de ses choses. Premièrement, nous devons débarrasser cet enfant de cela avant le ce morceau d'âme ne tisse des liens avec l'âme. Le seul moyen que nous pouvons utiliser est de transférer le morceau dans un autre corps vivant, comme un cochon ou un oiseau et le détruire.» décréta Griphook. Les deux futurs parents acquiescèrent leur accord et ils procédèrent. Sirius transforma sa montre à gousset magique en canari et le tandis au gobelin qui procéda à l'extraction de l'horcruxe pour le transférer. Ceci fait, les gobelins emmenèrent le nouvel hôte ailleurs pour le détruire.

«Le jeune Potter dormira un moment, l'extraction a été épuisante pour lui autant physiquement que magiquement. Profitons-en pour procéder à l'ancien rituel d'union le temps de son sommeil, ensuite à son réveil, nous procéderons à l'adoption par le sang. Si vous êtes d'accord.» dit le jeune conseiller.

«Cela nous va, maintenant que le plus gros danger qui reposait sur Harry est maintenant du passé, j'ai bien hâte de te voir devenir ma femme Louve.» dit doucement Sirius en souriant à sa future femme.

Sirius et Louve allèrent se préparer. Ils devaient revêtir des robes traditionnelles celtiques. C'était un rituel hautement chargé magiquement et cette tradition avait été laissée dans l'oubli. Mais pas pour eux, ils comptaient bien retrouver leurs racines sorcières en commençant par cette union. Les jeunes futurs mariés se retrouvèrent dans la salle spécialement préparé pour sa. Un grand pentacle avec les éléments dispersés à chaque branche. Ils entrèrent dans le cercle et le gobelin procéda à la cérémonie. Le pentacle s'illumina soudain les enveloppant. Ils se prirent par les mains se faisant face. Ils répétèrent les même paroles, se jurant un amour éternel, une amitié sans faille, une confiance indestructible et un soutient inconditionnel. Ils se jurèrent fidélité à jamais car nul ne pouvait détruire cette union sacrée. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, des alliances représentant les emblèmes de leurs deux familles liées pour l'éternité apparurent à leur doigt signifiant la fin du rituel.

«Lord Black-Slytherin, Lady Black-Slytherin, je suis honoré de vous déclarer mari et femme, par la magie, notre mère à tous.» déclara solennellement Griphook.

«Je suis heureuse, jamais je n'aurais cru que la présence de la magie serait si puissante! Et maintenant, j'ai hâte que nous puissions adopter Harry afin de commencer notre nouvelle vie.» dit doucement Louve comblée par la tournure des événements.

«Oui, moi aussi je serai complètement heureux lorsqu'Harry deviendra notre fils de sang. Pouvons-nous procéder à l'adoption?» demanda Sirius en prenant sa nouvelle femme par l'épaule.

«Bien sûre, j'ai préparé la potion d'adoption, il ne manque plus que vos cheveux à chacun pour la compléter et nous la ferons boire au jeune homme, ceci fait vous devrez le renommé à voix haute pour valider l'adoption.» expliqua le gobelin en les entraînant les jeunes mariés dans la salle où se trouvait Harry. Le petit garçon s'était réveillé depuis peu et gazouilla en voyant Sirius et Louve arriver. Ils avaient auparavant ajouté leurs cheveux à la potion. Ils s'approchèrent du bambin et Griphook donna la potion à l'enfant qui grimaça au goût, mais il l'avait bu en entier.

Les futurs parents virent Harry changer progressivement pour prendre leurs traits. Ses cheveux noirs hérissés devinrent souples et légèrement bouclés d'une couleur blond dorée, son visage devint plus aristocratique typique de la famille Black, la couleur de sa peau rejoignit davantage celle de Sirius et ses yeux devinrent d'un magnifique bleu-vert, couleur de l'océan après la tempête. Il grandit légèrement, puis ses changements cessèrent. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Louve le prit tendrement dans ses bras et le berça en souriant. Sirius vint enlacer Louve et Harry et regarda tendrement sa nouvelle famille.

«Bienvenue dans la famille, Alexander Corvus Black.»


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir les gens du Québec! Bon matin à nos amis les Français!**

 **Et oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira. Dans le prochain chapitre, un autre personnage ira les retrouver, essayez de deviner qui! ;)**

 **Sur ce, comme toujours, bonne lecture et laissez vos reviews!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Chapter Three

«Bienvenue dans la famille, Alexander Corvus Black» murmura doucement Sirius en regardant son nouveau fils. Louve sourit tendrement à cet enfant qui était maintenant le leur. Au fil des années, elle s'était toujours fiée à son intuition, à ce don qui caractérisait sa vie et elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait encore une fois.

«Griphook, je voudrais aussi, avant que nous partions, acheter l'orphelinat Ste-Augustine. Il a énormément besoin de travaux, de nouveaux matériels et biens d'autres choses. Puis-je vous laissez entre vos mains les démarches pour rendre cet endroit entièrement remis à neuf et que les enfants aient tout ce dont ils ont besoin?» demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers le gobelin.

«Bien sûre Lady Black-Slytherin. Je me charge de tout, n'ayez crainte, désirez-vous aussi que je m'occupe du paiement des employés muggles?» demanda le conseiller.

«Oui, merci. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée, puisse la richesse être vôtre.» répondit Sirius en entraînant à sa suite sa petite famille en dehors de la banque.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Sirius décida de les emmener manger dans un restaurant du coin assez réputé pour sa bonne gastronomie. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tous et ils méritaient de se reposer et surtout, de reprendre des forces. Padfoot n'avait jamais imaginé en ce levant ce matin que cette journée allait entièrement changer son existence. Il avait maintenant Harry… enfin Alexander sous les yeux, il était rassuré sur le bien-être de ce petit extraordinaire. Il était libéré du mal qui était à l'intérieur de lui. Mais quel imbécile ses Potter de s'être débarrasser de l'un des leur comme d'un vulgaire paquet non sans l'avoir fait examiner et soigner par quelqu'un. C'était cruel, il devait bien l'admettre. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sa femme le regardait doucement en souriant tout en donnant à manger à son fils sur ses genoux. Puis, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

«Sirius, tu m'as dis que Petunia, la sœur de Lilianne, vous avait traité de monstres pour avoir abandonné un enfant et que même elle, elle ne ferait jamais cela à un enfant, qu'il soit magique ou non.» dit la jeune femme.

«Oui, c'est ça. Elle était furieuse au-delà du possible, à un tel point qu'elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.» répondit Sirius en ce demandant où elle voulait en venir.

«Et bien, je crois qu'elle ne déteste pas autant la magie que nous le croyons. Connaissant sa sœur, qui profite des gens à tord et à travers, elle a du vivre une enfance recluse en quelque sorte. Lilianne, étant une sorcière avec son caractère actuel, a du attiré autant que possible l'attention de leurs parents sur elle. Elle a sûrement tout fait pour paraître merveilleuse à leurs parents et faire paraître Petunia comme banale. Et si j'ai raison, alors elle a aussi du faire porté le chapeau à Petunia pour bon nombres de ses gaffes et dire aux parents que sa jeune sœur n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter et de l'embêter. Malheureuse d'être ainsi mit de côté, Petunia a du développer un dégoût face à la magie pour cette raison, mais malgré cela, elle n'a pas pu faire du mal à son neveu, même s'il était sorcier. Elle aurait pu le garder chez elle et le laissez souffrir aux mains de son mari, mais elle ne la pas fait.» expliqua Louve à son mari son raisonnement.

«Tu as peut-être raison, je me rappelle que Lilianne n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa sœur à l'école, comme quoi elle était jalouse qu'elle soit une sorcière et elle non et qu'à cause de cela, elle n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter et de lui faire les pires coups. Maintenant que j'y pense, Petunia était toujours en retrait derrière ses parents lorsqu'ils venaient la chercher à la gare. Comme si aux yeux de ses parents, elle n'existait pas et que seule Lilianne avait de l'importance.» dit le jeune homme en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

«Voilà et elle s'est tellement sentie insignifiante et ignorée, qu'elle s'est dit que jamais elle ne serait comme sa sœur et que la normalité était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Elle était la plus jeune et pourtant, leurs parents, face à la magie de leur ainée, ont usés de favoritisme.» continua la jeune mariée.

«Je comprends, mais où veux-tu en venir je te pris?» demanda son mari.

«Je veux en venir que malgré le changement de sang, Alexander était et est toujours dans son cœur, son neveu. Elle a agit pour son bien malgré la magie, et j'ose croire qu'une partie d'elle regrette de ne pas pouvoir apprendre à le connaître. J'aimerais donc, avant que nous quittions pour le Canada, et oui Sirius je veux y retourner si possible, que nous allions voir Petunia et que nous lui donnions la possibilité de nous contacter si un jour elle veut faire sa connaissance, elle n'est peut-être plus sa tante de sang, mais elle l'est de cœur et puis, si son fils s'avère être sorcier à son tour, elle aura besoin d'un contact dans le monde sorcier pour l'aider. Il se peut que nous n'ayons jamais de nouvelles, mais pourquoi pas?» plaida Louve tout en essuyant la bouche d'Alexander.

«D'accord, et pour le Canada et pour Petunia. Je voulais de toute façon quitter l'Angleterre un bon moment. Et tu as raison aussi sur le fait que si le fils de celle-ci est sorcier, elle aura besoin de quelqu'un et je ne crois pas un seul instant qu'elle se tournerait vers la sainte Lily Potter. Elle préfèrerait sûrement déménager à l'autre bout du monde que de devoir demander de l'aide à sa sœur, si tant est que Lilianne lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Aller, allons voir Petunia, ensuite nous prendrons un portauloin international en direction du Canada.» termina Sirius alors qu'ils se préparaient à quitter le restaurant. Lorsque la famille Black-Slytherin débarqua au 4 Privet Drive, ils entendirent des cris et des hurlements venant de la maison. Sous le choc, ils s'approchèrent de la maison rapidement, Sirius gardant quand même sa femme et son fils derrière lui pour les protéger.

«NOTRE FILS EST UN MONSTRE!» hurla Vernon Dursley qui avait été témoin d'un accident magique par son fils.

«Vernon, s'il te plaît, c'est un bébé, il…» plaida en pleurant Petunia en tentant de protéger son fils.

«JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE, IL EST UNE ANORMALITÉ ET AUCUN MONSTRE NE VIVRA SOUS MON TOIT! TA SŒUR ET SON BON À RIEN DE MARI SONT PAREILS!» continua de beugler l'énorme baleine.

«Il n'est pas comme eux, il…» tenta à nouveau la jeune femme en pleurant, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait peur pour la vie de son fils et la sienne.

«C'EST DE TA FAUTE AUSSI ET CELLE DE TES FOUTUS GÊNES, QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIT DE T'ÉPOUSER?! TU N'ES BONNE QU'À ENGENDRER DES MONSTRES, TU VAS VOIR, TU VAS ME LE PAYER ET TON REJETON AUSSI, ON NE SE MOQUE PAS DE VERNON DURSLEY IMPUNÉMENT!» poursuivit le véritable monstre qui gifla Petunia fortement au point qu'elle tomba au sol. Cela en fut assez pour Sirius qui débarqua comme un boulet de canon dans la maison et lança un stupefy sur le gros balourd. Celui-ci tomba au sol figé dans un grand bruit sourd. Sirius qui avait demandé à sa femme de rester dehors, s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

«Tout va bien Petunia, il ne te fera plus rien, ni à ton fils ni à toi.» dit doucement Sirius en l'aidant à se relever.

«Vous êtes celui qui est venu me demander des informations sur mon neveu.» répondit la jeune femme sous le choc.

«Oui, je me nomme Sirius Black et j'ai retrouvé votre neveu, avec ma femme, nous l'avons adopté aujourd'hui même pour le sortir de l'orphelinat et nous nous apprêtons à quitter l'Angleterre. Ma femme tenait à ce que nous vous donnions nos coordonnées afin que vous puissiez nous contacter si vous désiriez connaître votre neveu ou en cas de besoin, s'il s'avérait que votre fils soit sorcier, ce qui, au vu des circonstances, est le cas. Alors, je vous propose de venir avec nous, notre maison est grande et il y a assez de place pour nous tous, qu'en dites-vous?» proposa le jeune homme.

Petunia n'arrivait pas à y croire, alors que quelques jours plus tôt, elle insultait cet homme et lui claquait violemment la porte au nez, celui-ci lui proposait de l'aider, de lui offrir un toit et protection. Jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour elle. Elle avait toujours été insignifiante. Toujours moins jolie que Lily, moins intelligente que Lily, moins douée que Lily, toujours Lily encore et encore. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie à la hauteur. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un la voyait en tant que personne et lui tendait la main.

«Euh…je…» bégaya la tante d'Alexander.

«Ma femme et moi serions plus qu'heureux de vous accueillir dans notre famille, vous en faites partie au même titre que votre fils.» insista le nouveau père de famille.

«D'accord, merci infiniment monsieur Black, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante.» remercia la jeune femme qui se releva doucement avec l'aide de Sirius puis prit son si merveilleux petit garçon qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

«Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, c'est ce que l'on fait pour la famille.» Sirius se tourna vers le corps immobile au sol. «Et vous, priez pour ne jamais recroiser notre route, car si jamais tel est le cas et que vous tentez quoique se soit contre nous, je vous montrerai ce que veut réellement dire le mot souffrance.» termina sèchement le jeune homme en emmenant avec lui Petunia et son fils.

Tous trois sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Sirius rejoignit rapidement sa femme pour la rassurer. Petunia, elle, se figea un instant en regardant l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'enfant qu'elle avait laissez à l'orphelinat quelques jours auparavant. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Louve lui expliqua brièvement.

«C'est bien Harry, enfin, maintenant il s'appelle Alexander. C'est une longue histoire, que diriez-vous si nous en discutions en prenant le chemin du ministère de la magie pour prendre notre portauloin?» proposa Louve en souriant à Petunia.

«D'accord, allons-y.» répondit Petunia. Ils prirent un taxi tous les cinq en direction du Leaky Cauldron. Durant le trajet, s'assurant que le chauffeur n'entendait rien, Louve en profita pour raconter à la jeune mère tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le moment où Voldychou était mort, jusqu'à l'adoption d'Alexander. Petunia était révoltée, non, dans une fureur noire contre sa soi-disant sœur. Elle qui n'arrêtait pas de faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle était la mère parfaite et qui aimait ses deux enfants, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour abandonner l'un de ses fils comme d'un vulgaire déchet. Finalement, sorcier ou muggle, il n'y avait pas de différence autre celle des intentions. Sirius et Louve étaient sorciers, mais ils étaient loin d'être des monstres.

Ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à leur porter secours à son fils et à elle. Ils leur offraient une maison, une nouvelle vie et leur amitié sans rien demandé en retour. Ils étaient des gens bien à bien des égards. Les véritables monstres étaient les Potter et son bientôt ex-mari. La monstruosité avait bien des visages, mais elle ne l'avait nullement dans cette nouvelle famille parmi laquelle elle était accueillie et acceptée. Elle faisait enfin partie d'un tout, d'une famille unie que rien ne pourrait briser. Après un long trajet, ils arrivèrent finalement au ministère de la magie, dans le département des transports internationaux. Le sorcier qui s'occupait des départs fut surprit de trouver une muggle parmi eu. Sirius expliqua qu'elle était de la famille et ainsi que son fils et qu'ils prendraient tous les 5 se portauloin.

Ne pouvant rien contre un Lord et une Lady, il les laissa prendre le prochain portauloin en direction du Canada. Louve donna les cordonnées précisent où ils devaient atterrir non loin de sa demeure. Le gardien programma le portauloin et le tendit au groupe. Petunia tint son fils contre elle, aidée par une écharpe qui le tenait serré contre elle, même chose pour Louve et Alexander. Ils prirent en main l'objet et le décompte commença. Tout d'un coup ils furent emportés. Petunia s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait… euh… sa vie en dépendait vraiment. C'était une nouvelle aventure, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient aux années de bonheur qui allaient suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Près de 3 500 mots! Wow! C'est un nouveau record pour moi! Et oui, déjà une suite! Je suis tellement emballée par cette fiction que je suis incapable d'arrêter d'écrire. Je dois même me dire à moi-même d'aller me coucher sinon je ne dormirais jamais! XD Non, je suis pas folle, je suis juste spéciale... ah non attendez... peut-être que je suis folle... une seconde... Je dois m'en parler avant. Attendez plz.**

 **Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture! Laissez vos reviews!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Chapter Four

Cela faisait quelques semaines que la famille Black était arrivée au Canada, plus précisément au Québec dans la charmante ville de Drummondville. Louve possédait une maison en campagne assez grande pour accueillir une famille nombreuse ce qui était parfait pour eux. La cohabitation avait été quelque peu mouvementé les premiers jours, surtout en raison de ce qui c'était produit durant leur dernière semaine en Angleterre. Petunia s'habituait lentement mais sûrement à son nouveau statut de femme divorcée. Mr. Dursley n'avait pas tardé pour demander le divorce, ce que la jeune femme c'était empressée d'accepter pour oublier se qui était arrivé. Depuis, elle apprenait à être la mère d'un petit sorcier à en devenir. Rencontrer les elfes de maisons avait été un choc pour elle, surtout qu'elle était habituée à tout faire elle-même.

Louve et elle avait eut une longue discussion le lendemain de leur arrivé. Elle tenait à parler avec Petunia, pour savoir comment elle se sentait réellement face à sa nouvelle situation, à ce nouveau lieu aussi. Petunia était touchée par le geste de la jeune Lady Black-Slytherin, elle apprenait ce qu'était réellement d'avoir une sœur et cela lui procurait une sensation d'appartenance. Alexander et Dudley s'entendaient à merveille et s'extasiaient tous deux face à la magie qu'ils provoquaient accidentellement. Sirius les regardait tendrement en se disant que finalement, leur vie n'était pas si mal, en faite, elle était extraordinaire. Il était vrai que cela avait commencé dans la douleur, mais s'était des années de bonheur qui s'annonçaient. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sirius n'entendit pas sa femme arrivée et ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle l'enlaça par derrière.

«Un galion pour tes pensées.» demanda doucement la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

«Je me disais juste que maintenant, nous avons une vie heureuse. Alex et Dudley s'entendent bien. Petunia et toi avez développé une bonne complicité ensemble, tu l'as aidé à exorciser son passé. Tu l'as écouté et je crois que cela lui a été plus bénéfique que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. Ce poids enlever de ses épaules, elle semble plus heureuse, plus sereine. Nous vivons dans une magnifique maison en campagne, en sécurité et tranquille, que demander de plus?» murmura Sirius et posant ses mains sur celles de sa femme.

«Hummm que nous décidions qui sera le parrain et la marraine de Sacha.» répondit Louve **. (NDA : Sacha est le surnom que l'on donne en Russie à ceux qui s'appelle Alexander. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas. Bah oui, c'est pas tout le monde qui connaît cette informtion oh combien essentielle et importante de l'histoire, bon d'accord je me tais.)**

«Et bien, je croyais qu'il était évident que la marraine serait Petunia.» dit Sirius en se tournant vers sa femme pour l'enlacer.

«Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, mais pour le parrain, avais-tu déjà une idée?» demanda la blonde.

«Effectivement, je pensais au début à Remus, mais je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis notre départ de l'Angleterre, il y a presque deux mois. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'est au courant de rien, mais en même temps, s'il était vraiment mon ami, il aurait demandé de mes nouvelles bien avant. Et toi, quelqu'un en tête?» dit le jeune homme.

«En faite, oui, j'ai bien quelqu'un en tête. Je pensais demander à mon frère.» continua Louve.

«Ton frère? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un frère, pas même à l'école.» répondit Sirius surpris qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé.

«C'est plutôt mon demi-frère. Mon père n'a jamais été un homme fidèle de son vivant, sang-pur oui, mais coureur de jupon aussi. Mère le laissait faire, elle m'avait moi et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle car je retenais davantage de mon ascendance Slytherin que du côté Silverston de mon père. Enfin, il est le seul dont je connaisse l'existence, nous sommes même tous allez à Hogwarts en même temps.» expliqua la jeune femme à son mari.

«Donc je l'ai connu. Qui est-ce?» demanda curieusement son mari.

«Et bien…c'est là que tu n'aimeras pas ma réponse. Mon demi-frère est Severus Snape, devenu Prince il y a de cela 1 an…» murmura Louve redoutant la réaction de Sirius.

«QUOI?! Servilus est ton demi-frère! Et tu veux de lui comme parrain pour notre fils chéri! Mais…mais…» s'emballa Sirius complètement contre l'idée de voir sa némésis de l'école proche de leur fils.

«Sirius Orion Black-Slytherin! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi! Dois-je te rappeler mon cher mari que tu n'as jamais laissé une chance à Severus? Que dès l'instant où tu es devenu ami avec Potter et que celui-ci c'est mit à terroriser celui-ci, tu t'y es mit aussi? Tu croyais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas se venger à chaque fois que vous lui avez joué un sale coup, dont celui de la tête en bas. Vous l'avez complètement humilié devant toute l'école, après ça il était terrorisé à l'idée que vous recommenciez. Si tu avais pris un tant soit peu le temps d'apprendre à le connaître en mettant de côté le fait qu'il était à Slytherin, tu aurais vite découvert qu'il était un jeune homme passionné par les potions et les blagues en résultant et qu'il adorait voler sur un balais, tellement doué qu'il aurait pu prétendre au poste d'attrapeur et faire la misère à Potter. Mais il ne l'a pas fait après l'humiliation qu'il a subit. Alors je te prierais mon chéri de reconsidérer la question. Severus est la personne la plus loyale qui soit sur cette terre. Il m'a aidé a de nombreuses reprises alors que rien ne l'obligeait et à chaque fois que je lui demandais pourquoi il faisait ça, il me répondait toujours la même chose, tu es ma sœur, la seule famille qu'il me reste dans ce monde et la famille pour moi c'est sacré. Voilà ce qu'il me répondait. Il m'a toujours protégé et particulièrement contre notre propre maison qui me mettait à l'écart et m'insultait car soi-disant je ne faisais pas honneur à la maison Slytherin en discutant amicalement avec des gryffindor!» dit doucereusement Louve à son mari en le regardant dans les yeux, celui-ci eu la bonne idée de baisser les yeux de honte.

«Fais-moi plaisir Sirius, apprends à le connaître. Tu serais surpris de comment il est en vrai et je lui demanderai la même chose de son côté, car je suis certaine que lorsque vous serez dans la même pièce, les retrouvailles seront loin d'être chaleureuses. Et autre chose pour te convaincre qu'il n'est pas comme tu le crois, il a été approché par Malfoy pour qu'il devienne un des partisans de Voldychou, mais il a refusé même si cela pouvait lui créer des problèmes. Durant notre dernière année, il a trouvé refuge chez moi, heureusement que mon père était décédé entre temps. Ma mère l'a accepté comme l'un des siens. Il avait perdu sa mère et son beau-père était un muggle ivrogne, mais malgré tout ma mère a eu de l'affection pour lui-même s'il n'était pas son fils de sang. Tu as bien réussi à te faire à l'idée que nous vivions avec Finlay, un serpent, un basilic de surcroit, alors tu pourrais bien accepter Severus, non?» termina la jeune femme légèrement essoufflée après son long monologue. Elle regarda son mari doucement, elle l'avait peut-être réprimandé sur ses erreurs de jeunesses, mais elle ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant.

«D'accord mon amour, je vais mettre de côté mes aprioris de côtés et vraiment apprendre à le connaître. Tu as raison, j'ai laissé Potter dicter ma conduite durant nos années d'école sans même me soucier du mal que je faisais à ceux qui subissaient nos attaques, dont Severus. J'ai ma part de responsabilité et je m'excuserai auprès de lui. Toi-même tu m'as appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, tu as appris à me connaître alors que tout te poussait à faire le contraire et tu m'as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises ta sincérité et que ce n'était pas parce que tu étais à Slytherin et encore moins sa descendante, que tu étais mauvaise. Je te demande juste une chose, laisse-moi apprendre à bien le connaître avant de prendre une décision finale au sujet du parrain de Sacha, d'accord?» déclara le jeune papa-poule soucieux de son petit ange.

«Faisons comme cela alors. Je t'aime Sirius, plus que tout au monde, ainsi que Sacha, vous êtes ma vie maintenant et je ne veux que notre bonheur à tous.» dit Louve en serrant fort contre elle cet homme qui avait fait prisonnier son cœur depuis bien longtemps.

«Parfait et si nous allions annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Petunia? Je suis certain que cela la rendra heureuse. Humm, au fait en parlant d'elle, n'as-tu pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre?» dit Sirius en déposant un baiser sur la tête de Louve.

«Quoi donc?» demanda curieusement la jeune maman.

«Et bien, tu sais que Petunia a décidé de prendre en charge la serre dans le jardin qui chauffe à l'année malgré le climat glacial du Québec. Tu me racontais que tu avais toujours de la difficulté à faire pousser des plantes ou des fleurs nécessaires pour certaines potion.» expliqua le brun.

«Oui, bien sûre, s'il y a bien une seule chose que je reproche à cette province c'est bien leur hiver glacial et leur tonne de neiges, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.» dit Louve en regardant Sirius.

«Et bien, depuis qu'elle s'occupe de la serre, elle n'a jamais été aussi verdoyante! Elle arrive à faire pousser des trucs qui en temps normal est difficile à faire pousser même pour un sorcier expert en herbologie. La serre est remplie de plantes et de fleurs de toutes sortes en abondance et ce, malgré les températures glaciales et la neige à l'extérieur, voilà ce que je trouve de bizarre.» dit Sirius en allant vers les garçons.

«Tu as raison, crois-tu qu'elle est un don pour la nature? Je ne verrais pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas avoir un talent magique quelconque, Lilianne et son fils son bien sorcier. Aller, allons la retrouver, j'ai hâte de lui faire la demande officielle, on discutera plus tard de la possibilité d'un don chez elle.» termina Louve qui prit Dudley dans ses bras alors que Sirius prenait Alexander dans les siens. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où le repas allait bientôt être servi. Petunia venait justement d'arriver ce qui était parfait. Tous s'installèrent à table comme à leur habitude. **(NDA : et bien cela expliquerait bien des choses concernant l'ancien jardin de Petunia qui était toujours le plus beau du quartier! Oui, je sais, je suis brillante! XD Non mais… bon…je crois que je vais vous laisser lire avant de me faire étrangler par mon propre personnage. * Fairya se sauve sous le regard quelque peu furieux et sadique de Louve.*)**

«Petunia, Sirius et moi aurions quelque chose à te demander.» dit Louve à la jeune femme.

«Oui, bien sûre, il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère.» demanda Petunia légèrement inquiète qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec les garçons pendant qu'elle était dans la serre.

«Non, non, rien de grave, en faite, Sirius et moi parlions de choisir le parrain et la marraine de Sacha et nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que nous aimerions énormément si tu devenais la marraine de Sacha, qu'en dis-tu?» proposa la blonde avec un grand sourire. Petunia les regarda émue.

«Ce…ce serait un honneur pour moi de devenir la marraine de Sacha, seulement si vous acceptez de devenir les parrain et marraine de Dudley. À l'origine, il s'agissait de la sœur de Vernon et un de ses cousins, mais je préfère que se soit vous et d'un point de vu l'égal, Griphook m'a expliqué que puisqu'il a abandonné ses droits parentaux sur Dudley, toutes les décisions qu'il a prise sont nulles et non avenues. Alors voilà, vous acceptez?» demanda nerveusement Petunia. Elle s'avait qu'ils étaient en droit de refuser, déjà qu'ils les accueillaient chez eux… **(Et bien oui, ce cher Griphook, si attaché à la famille, a décidé de se faire muter au Québec pour rester proche de ses clients adorés! *Fairya évite de juste une hache de gobelin* Mais euh! Z'est pas zuste, z'ai rien fais!)**

«Bien sûre que l'on accepte! On adorerait être son parrain et sa marraine, nous l'adorons, c'est un bon petit garçon. Pourquoi ne pas procéder aux liens après le dîner?» s'exclama joyeusement Sirius, Louve étant entièrement d'accord avec lui.

«J'en suis heureuse et il est évident que j'accepte avec plaisir à faire le lien, mais n'avons-nous pas besoin d'un maître de cérémonie ou quelque chose du genre pour cela?» dit l'ex madame Dursley.

«Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de maître de cérémonie. Il suffit de prononcer les vœux à voix haute, la main directrice sur le cœur et en étant près de l'enfant.» expliqua Louve à Petunia.

«Ah, d'accord. Au fait, qui avez-vous pensé pour être le parrain de Sacha?» demanda Petunia.

«Rien n'est encore décidé, Louve désire que se soit son frère qui soit le parrain, mais à l'école, lui et moi avons eux de gros différents, en faite nous nous détestions totalement, mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cet abyssale fossé qui s'est creusé entre nous. Donc, j'ai décidé d'apprendre à le connaître vraiment, avant d'arrêter ma décision. Cette décision est très importante pour le futur de notre fils et je tiens à bien faire les choses.» dit Sirius qui eu droit à un tendre sourire de sa femme. Oui, il allait faire tous les efforts qu'il fallait, pour elle, son rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

«Ah et comment se nomme ton frère Louve.» dit Petunia en commençant à servir son fils lorsque la nourriture arriva magiquement sur la table grâce aux elfes de maisons.

«Il se nomme Severus Snape, enfin, Lord Severus Prince maintenant qu'il a reprit le nom de famille de sa mère et a hérité de la fortune de celle-ci.» dit la jeune femme en faisant de même avec Sacha. Petunia la regarda sous le choc.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» demanda Sirius en voyant la réaction de Petunia.

«Et bien je le connais, il était ami avec Lilianne lorsque nous étions enfants. Je voulais aussi jouer avec lui, il semblait amusant, mais Lilianne m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop jeune et que je devais me mêler de mes affaires et pas tenter de lui voler ses amis. Après cela, j'ai tout fais pour l'éviter, je croyais que comme ma sœur, il ne m'aimait pas parce que je n'étais pas une sorcière.» expliqua la jeune femme qui se remettait de l'information.

«Ah d'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas, Severus a vite apprit la vrai personnalité de Lilianne une fois rendu à Hogwarts. Là, dès qu'elle a rencontré Potter, elle a rejeté vivement Severus comme s'il était un moins que rien et a porté toute son attention sur l'autre imbécile. Et je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste Petunia, en tout cas, lorsque ta sœur la rejeté et qu'il a apprit notre lien de parenté, nous nous sommes tout de suite entendu et il m'a confié qu'il croyait que celle-ci n'avait fait que lui mentir depuis le début sur tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Donc j'imagine que ce qu'elle a pu dire sur toi à Severus est tombé dans l'oubli. Et puis maintenant, tu pourrais apprendre à le connaître comme tu le voulais lorsque tu étais enfant.» proposa Louve en lui souriant. Petunia hocha la tête ne signe de compréhension.

Le repas se passa ensuite dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Comment ne pas être heureux dans de telles conditions? Louve pensa à son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait rendu visite quatre mois avant son passage à Londres. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à la nouvelle de son mariage avec Sirius, mais en même temps, elle ne lui avait jamais caché son amitié avec lui. Même si au départ il avait vertement désapprouvé après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, elle avait tenté de le faire réfléchir à la situation. C'était toujours Potter qui initiait la bagarre ou les mauvais coups, jamais Sirius, il ne faisait que suivre car il faisait confiance à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Elle avait dit à Severus qu'elle était certaine que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se faisait manipuler par Potter. Il était totalement différent quand il était avec elle. Elle était certaine que son frère laisserait le bénéfice du doute à son mari même s'il ne serait pas enchanté au départ. Elle devait lui écrire une fois la cérémonie de parrainage effectué.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans le salon où un bon feu brûlait dans le foyer. Rien de tel pour donner un esprit de fête en cette période de l'année. Noël approchait à grand pas et Louve comptait bien inviter son frère comme chaque année et se serait une bonne excuse pour que Sirius et lui apprennent à se connaître sans se bagarrer, car s'il y avait une seule chose qu'elle exigeait à Noël c'était bien la bonne entente et AUCUNE bagarre ou dispute quelle qu'il soit et Severus avait toujours respecté cela. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'ils ne se disputaient jamais même s'ils étaient très liés, c'était tout bonnement impossible de ne jamais se disputer avec lui, surtout lorsque le sujet était les potions. Un magnifique sapin trônait fièrement dans le salon en attente des cadeaux qui allaient embellir sa parure le matin de Noël. Louve sourit tendrement en regardant le sapin, c'était la période de l'année qu'elle aimait le plus, c'était un moment pour remercier les êtres chers et de leur dire à quel point on les aime.

«Je propose que Louve et moi soyons les premiers à prononcer les vœux, ainsi tu pourras répéter les même paroles que Louve, qu'en dis-tu Petunia?» proposa Sirius à la jeune femme.

«Cela me va, vous vous y connaissez plus que moi. Commençons si vous le voulez bien.» dit Petunia en ayant Dudley dans ses bras. Sirius s'approcha de son futur filleul, mit sa main gauche sur son cœur.

«Moi Lord Sirius Orion Black Slytherin jure sur ma vie et ma magie de protéger, rassurer et accompagner Dudley Connors Evans sur tous les chemins de sa vie. Je serai son gardien, son protecteur, son confident, son oncle, sa famille et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi dans sa vie.» déclara solennellement le jeune homme. Un lien doré quitta sa poitrine et rejoignit Dudley en l'enveloppant dans sa lumière, puis cela arrêta. Louve s'avança à son tour pour prononcer ses vœux posant sa main droite sur son coeur.

«Moi Lady Louve Beverly Black Slytherin jure sur ma vie et ma magie de protéger, rassurer et accompagner Dudley Connors Evans sur tous les chemins de sa vie. Je serai sa gardienne, sa protectrice, sa confidente, sa tante, sa famille et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi dans sa vie.» déclara à son tour la jeune femme et le même phénomène se produisit.

«À ton tour Petunia, tu peux ne pas ajouter la partie magie à ton serment, cela marchera quand même.» dit doucement Louve en lui souriant. Elle tenait contre elle Alexander qui souriait grandement en regardant sa tante. Petunia s'avança vers le petit garçon laissant Sirius tenir son filleul dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse elle aussi prêter serment. Elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur.

«Moi Petunia Annabelle Evans jure sur ma vie et sur mon âme de protéger, rassurer et accompagner Alexander Corvus Black Slytherin sur tous les chemins de sa vie. Je serai sa gardienne, sa protectrice, sa confidente, sa tante, sa famille et ce, aussi longtemps qu'il voudra de moi dans sa vie.» déclara à son tour Petunia qui vit avec émerveillement un lien doré quitter son cœur pour aller envelopper Alexander pour sceller le lien. Elle était maintenant marraine et elle était complètement heureuse, rien ne pourrait détruire se lien qui les liait tous en une famille unis. Noël allait être mouvementé, mais ils ne le savaient pas encore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonsoir à tous!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chauds au coeur et j'adore vous lire! Parmi vos nombreux messages d'encouragements, quelqu'un m'a fait remarqué que je faisais quelques fautes d'inattentions en orthographe. Bon, je le concède, je me relis assez vite lorsque je termine un chapitre et je m'empresse de vous le poster afin que vous puissiez lire la suite rapidement, donc il est fort probable que des fautes ne me sautent pas au yeux lorsque je me relis. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout que vous me fassiez remarquer que je fais des fautes et je tenterai dorénavant de faire plus attention, mais je n'accepte pas que l'on me régurgite mes fautes dans les reviews, envoyez-moi un message en privé si vous voulez spécifier les endroits où je fais des fautes et je corrigerai, les reviews ne sont pas là pour sa. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que je n'en ferai plus et pour cela, je tenais à m'excuser à tous ceux qui trouvent désagréable de lire des fautes d'orthographes.**

 **Sur ce, après mon petit message, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Laissez vos reviews!**

 **Fairya**

* * *

Chapter five

Severus Prince était un célèbre potionniste au même titre que sa sœur Louve. Tous deux passionnés dans ce domaine, ils avaient percés comme personne, les plus jeunes maître en potions de l'histoire. Lui célèbre pour sa potion Tue-loup et sa sœur célèbre pour sa potion Nexus. Il habitait depuis deux ans à 45 minutes de la ville de Dublin en Irlande. Partir de l'Angleterre avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie, enfin, la deuxième meilleure décision de sa vie, la première étant d'avoir accepté sa sœur dans sa vie bien sûre. Il n'avait pas trouvé de femme pour partager sa vie, après le désastre qu'avait été sa ''relation'' d'amitié avec Lilianne Evans aujourd'hui Potter, il n'avait plus fait confiance à la gente féminine si on excluait sa mère de coeur Beverly Amelia Hatkins, descendante de Salazar Slytherin et sa soeur Louve Beverly Silver. **(NDA: Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre que le nom de famille du père de Louve est Silverston, mais n'aimant pas vraiment son père, Louve a raccourci son nom de famille pour Silver. Voilà! Je tenais à vous préciser!^^)** Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa soeur et il se demandait comment elle allait. Alors qu'il se questionnait, la corneille de sa soeur cognait de son bec sa fenêtre.

«Sissi! Comment vas-tu ma belle? Viens à l'intérieur, il y a des restes de bacons sur la table si tu en veux.» dit Severus en laissant entrer la corneille de sa soeur. Il prit la lettre au passage, laissant l'animal se diriger vers la table. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut attentivement.

 _Bonjour mon cher frère,_

 _j'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'écris non seulement pour t'inviter comme chaque année à passer Noël en ma compagnie, mais aussi pour te donner les dernières nouvelles. Je tiens à ce que tu restes calme autant que tu le peux et que tu lises jusqu'au bout ma lettre. Tu es sûrement déjà au courant, qu'il y a presque deux mois, le 31 octobre 1981, Voldy a été anéanti chez les Potter, soi-disant par Derrick Potter. Il s'avère qu'en réalité, ce fut son frère jumeau Harry Potter qui a détruit le mage. Malheureusement, sur ordre de l'idiot numéro un suivi de près par Cornelius Fudge, Albus Débildore, le jeune Harry a été abandonné par ses parents. Il s'est retrouvé dans un orphelinat muggle à Londres._

 _Alors que j'étais de passage à Londres, mon don, que tu connais bien, a fait des siennes et m'a conduit vers cet orphelinat. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas le pire, le pire vient après. J'ai décidé d'adopter par le sang le jeune Harry, mais avant, je devais savoir pourquoi il avait été abandonné et sachant que Sirius Black était son parrain, je te vois déjà grimacer à la mention de son nom, je l'ai contacté afin qu'il me rejoigne. Je ne t'ai jamais caché Severus que Sirius et moi avions une amitié solide malgré les erreurs d'adolescents que je savais causé en grande partie par Potter. Et bien, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait découvert le véritable visage de James et Lily Potter, il avait été horrifié de voir qu'ils abandonnaient avec si peu de considération leur fils, favorisant l'autre qui était soi-disant le héros de cette guerre._

 _Nous avons décidé de nous marier la journée même, je te pris de ne pas exploser de colère avant la fin de la lettre Severus. Bon, je disais que nous avons décidés de nous mariés et d'adopter Harry par le sang en toute connaissance de cause. Je me disais que quitte à devoir me marié avec un pur inconnu et subir un contrat de mariage par mère, je préférais grandement me marier à un homme dont je connaissais les qualités et les défauts et Sirius était le meilleur choix pour mois et après 2 mois, je valide qu'il est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux durant cette dernière année._

 _Nous avons emmenez Harry avec nous à Gringotts afin que les gobelins l'examinent et vérifies sa santé. Ils ont découverts une abomination en lui, un horcruxe, que Voldy a mit en lui lorsqu'il a est mort. Par la suite nous nous sommes mariés selon les anciens rites, puis nous avons adoptés le petit par le sang le faisant ainsi devenir Alexander Corvus Black Slytherin, ton neveu. Je sais mon frère que cela paraît complètement fantasque et irréfléchie de a part d'agir ainsi, mais mon don me disait que c'était la bonne solution._

 _Alors voilà, pour résumer, je suis mariée à Sirius Black et je suis mère d'un petit garçon depuis deux mois. Je tiens Severus à ce que tu apprennes à les connaître tous les deux, surtout Sirius. Je connais votre passé à l'école, j'en aie été témoin, mais c'est le passé. Sirius a eu une vive réaction lorsque je lui aie annoncé que tu étais mon frère et je me suis empressée de le sermonner de son attitude de gamin. Il a promit de bien agir et d'apprendre à te connaître, je te demande de faire de même. Je sais je me répète, mais c'est très important pour moi Severus, tu es mon frère, tu fais partis de ma famille et je tiens à ce que ma famille soit réunit._

 _Je te laisse avec la lettre un portauloin qui s'activera le matin du 22 décembre à 10h00 plus précisément. Je souhaite de tout coeur de te voir débarquer dans mon arrière-cour ce jour-là._

 _Ta soeur qui t'aime fort._

 _Louve_

Severus était au bord de l'apoplexie. Il écumait de rage, comment sa soeur pouvait-elle le trahir ainsi en se mariant à sa Némésis de toujours?! Il froissa la lettre avec colère, mais prit quand même la peine de réfléchir. Sa soeur n'avait jamais oh grand jamais agit contre lui, elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Elle lui avait parlé de son amitié avec Sirius et même s'il s'était ouvertement opposé à cela, mettant en avant plusieurs bonnes raisons de ne pas être amie avec lui, elle avait continué malgré tout. Puis, il repensa à leurs années d'écoles, à toutes les fois où le groupe des maraudeurs s'en était prit à lui. Chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient attaqué, s'était toujours James Potter qui commençait les hostilités. Les autres ne faisaient que le suivre. Remus Lupin était une personne brillante et réfléchie. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il agissait volontairement de son plein gré participé à tout cela. Et Sirius? Il avait rencontré Potter dans le train menant à Hogwarts et lors de leur arrivé, alors que tout indiquait qu'il allait se retrouver dans la noble maison Slytherin comme ses ancêtres, il se retrouva étrangement chez les Gryffindor. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, on ne peut renier son héritage en si peu de temps.

Plus Severus se posait des questions, plus il trouvait des irrégularités sur leurs années scolaires. Ce pouvait-il que James Potter aie soumis Black, Lupin et Pettigrew à une potion de fidélité absolue? C'était complètement impossible, Potter était une nullité sans nom en potion! Et pourtant, tout indiquait la possibilité d'un tel résultat. Severus prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et rassembler ses idées. Dumbledore avait toujours été un manipulateur de première et ça, il l'avait comprit dès leur première année. Lorsque Malfoy était venu lui parler de Voldy lors de leur sixième année, il avait refusé vivement, mais le lendemain, il avait senti une potion de contrainte dans son jus de citrouille, au départ il avait cru que c'était Malfoy qui tentait de le forcer à accepter, mais par la suite, le directeur l'avait appelé dans son bureau et avait tenté de le convaincre, le croyant sous l'effet de la potion, à accepter l'offre de Malfoy afin d'avoir un espion par la suite. Heureusement qu'il avait senti la potion, sinon il serait devenu deatheater contre son gré.

Il se promit qu'il essaierait d'apprendre à connaître Black. Il faisait, après tout, partit de sa famille maintenant et il avait confiance en Louve plus qu'envers quiconque. Toutes les incohérences qui lui venaient à l'esprit serait peut-être résolu en discutant avec Black. Après cette dernière réflexion, il prépara sa valise et emmena tout ce qu'il pu, enfin, il ne possédait pas grand chose, détestant être envahi dans son espace personnel, il aimait l'ordre et la simplicité. Le portauloin s'activa le lendemain matin et il était prêt pour le départ. Severus atterrit dans la cour de sa soeur, recouverte de neige. Celle-ci l'attendait en souriant tendrement. Louve alla serrer dans ses bras son frère fortement contre elle. Cela ne faisait que six mois, mais elle s'était ennuyée de lui. Elle épousseta sa cape qui s'était recouverte de flocon.

«Je suis heureuse de te voir Severus, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas.» lui dit sa Soeur.

«Je dois te dire que ta lettre m'a disons... mit dans une rage folle au début. Je ne te cacherai pas que je n'imaginais pas ma petite soeur épouser mon ennemi de toujours.» lui expliqua Severus.

«Comment sa petite?! Je te ferais remarquer que nous avons que 3 jours de différences! Bon, je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas la nouvelle et c'est pour cela que je savais qu'il y avait une chance que tu ne viennes pas.» continua Louve.

«L'idée ne m'a traversé que l'espace d'une seconde. Ensuite, je me suis mit à réfléchir à nos années d'écoles et j'ai trouvé bon nombre d'incohérences, en commençant par la répartition de Black à Gryffindor. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus nombreuses étaient les zones d'ombres. Donc, j'ai pris la décision de respecter ta demande et ainsi apprendre à le connaître. Il faut dire que savoir que tu as sermonner Black, te connaissant, m'a rendu très heureux. Si nous allions à l'intérieur maintenant, il fait assez froid dehors.» dit le jeune potionniste.

«Oui, bien sûre. Oh, maintenant que j'y penses, j'étais tellement stressée par rapport à ta réaction fasse à mon mariage que j'ai complètement oublié de te parler de Petunia Evans.» s'exclama-t-elle en se traitant d'idiote d'avoir oublié.

«Petunia Evans? La soeur de Lilianne? Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit?» demanda curieusement Severus en entraînant sa soeur vers la maison.

«Oui, la soeur de Lilianne. Il s'avère que c'est chez elle que Lilianne a été porter Alexander, mais puisque Petunia était mariée à un muggle violent et qui haïssait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, elle ne voulait pas que son neveu soit maltraité et qu'il finisse dans le placard sous l'escalier comme un vulgaire animal. Alors, elle a été le porter à l'orphelinat en espérant qu'il est une vie meilleure. Lorsque Sirius m'a apprit cela, j'ai demandé à ce que nous allions la voir pour lui donner nos coordonnées au cas où elle voudrait apprendre à connaître Alexander malgré tout ou que si son fils se révélait être un sorcier. Malheureusement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant sa maison, son ex-mari, maintenant, était entrain de lui hurler dessus en disant que leur fils était un monstre et qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à engendrer des monstres. Il l'a giflé et il était sur le point de la battre au moment où Sirius est entré dans la maison comme un boulet de canon, il l'a protéger et lui a proposer de venir habiter avec nous ce que j'ai tout de suite accepté. Depuis, elle vit avec nous ainsi que son fils Dudley. Lui et Alexander s'entendent à merveille, comme deux frères. Voilà ce que j'ai omis de te dire dans ma lettre, cela ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas?» expliqua Louve à son frère alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

«Non, cela ne me dérange, je suis même content que tu l'es sauvé. Lorsque nous étions plus jeune et que j'étais ami avec Lilianne, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire que sa soeur était une vraie peste à toujours l'accuser de ses mauvais coups pour qu'elle soit punie. Mais une fois en première année, elle m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette et c'est là que j'ai su que tout ce qu'elle avait pu me dire auparavant n'était que mensonge, donc j'imagine que tout ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos de sa soeur était aussi un mensonge. J'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître.» dit doucement Severus en déposant sa valise près du canapé.

«C'est ce que j'ai dit à Tunie, elle avait peur que tu l'as déteste avec tout ce que Lilianne avait pu lui raconter. Je suis certaine que tu t'entendras bien avec elle. Elle a un don pour faire pousser les plantes et les fleurs, même à ce temps de l'année, à un point tel que Sirius et moi croyons qu'elle possède un peu de magie en elle qui est en symbiose avec la nature!» dit Louve en souriant. Au même moment, Sirius, Sacha, Petunia et Dudley entrèrent dans la pièce. La jeune femme paraissait timide au premier abord, mais Severus la trouva absolument magnifique. Puis, il porta son regard vers Black.

«Black.» dit Severus en lui faisant un signe de tête.

«Severus.» dit Sirius qui n'était pas encore habitué à son nouveau nom de famille.

«Mademoiselle Evans, enchanté de vous rencontrer» dit le potionniste en prenant la main de celle-ci et en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa main, la faisant ainsi rougir.

«Euh, moi de même Lord Prince.» balbutia Petunia rouge comme une pivoine.

«Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus et j'imagine que se charmant bambin est votre fils Dudley.» continua Severus. Jamais sa soeur ne l'avait vu agir ainsi, puis cela fit tilt dans sa tête, elle sourit grandement. Petunia plaisait à son frère c'était certain!

«Oui, c'est lui. Vous pouvez m'appeler Petunia.» répondit doucement la jeune femme qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Sirius allait faire l'un de ses commentaires sarcastiques lorsque Louve le coupa dans son élan et prit Alexander dans ses bras pour le présenter à son frère.

«Severus, je te présente Alexander, mon fils et ton neveu.» dit doucement Louve en se retenant de donner un coup de coude à son mari pour le faire taire, elle écrasa par contre son pied sur celui de son mari qui se retint de hurler de douleur.

«Bonjour Alexander, je suis tonton Sev, ravi de te rencontrer bonhomme.» dit Severus en prenant son neveu dans ses bras et en le chatouillant.

Sirius se retint de dire une remarque cinglante envers son beau-frère. C'était qu'il l'aimait son petit Sacha, un vrai papa-poule dans toute sa splendeur, mais il regarda Severus interagir avec Sacha et accepta à regret qu'il ne ressemblait pas au souvenir qu'il avait de lui. Il avait promit à sa femme de bien se tenir et d'apprendre à le connaître. Malgré tout, parfois cela était plus fort que lui, il avait quand même sept ans de haine entre eux. Il poussa un lourd soupire.

«Une remarque à formuler Black?» demanda Severus en toisant du regard son ancienne Némésis.

«Non, juste un long soupire d'acceptation de ma part. Ce n'est pas facile de changer du jour au lendemain, mais j'ai promis. Alors, on repart à zéro?» demanda Sirius en faisant le premier pas et en tendant la main au Lord Prince.

«On repart à zéro. On ne peut changer le passé, mais on peut faire en sorte que le présent et le futur soit meilleur.» répondit Severus en serrant la main du Lord Black Slytherin. Louve était heureuse, les choses s'annonçaient sous un jour meilleur.

«Bon! Tu sais où est ta chambre Sev, je te laisse aller t'installer, ensuite tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre à la salle à manger pour le repas.» s'exclama la jeune femme joyeuse en reprenant son fils dans ses bras.

«Tu as raison, je vais aller ranger mes affaires et vous rejoindre. À tout de suite!» dit Severus en se dirigeant vers l'escalier pour se rendre à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut sortit, Petunia proposa d'emmener Sacha et Dudley à la salle à manger et de les installer dans leur chaise-haute. Louve accepta avec joie et laissa la jeune femme partir avec les deux garçons. Une fois seule avec son mari, elle se tourna vers lui et l'enlaçant tendrement.

«Je suis fière de toi Sirius.» dit doucement Louve en posant sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il la serrait contre lui.

«Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, tu as même du m'empêcher de dire une remarque que j'aurais regretté par la suite.» dit Sirius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était fière de lui.

«Vrai, mais la raison pour laquelle je suis fière de toi, c'est que tu as fais le premier pas pour enterrer la hache de guerre et recommencer à zéro.» expliqua sa femme qui s'empressa de l'embrasser passionnément pour lui montrer tout son amour et toute sa fierté. Il prolongea le baiser, heureux, se disant que les fêtes hivernales allaient se passer mieux qu'il ne le croyait.


End file.
